


Ferris-Wheel

by Turtle_Lady42



Series: Life is a rollercoaster [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, But gets requited, Jealousy, M/M, Naomi/Michael - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Lady42/pseuds/Turtle_Lady42
Summary: Years after becoming the children of the no-name writer Chuck Shurley Lucifer's feelings for Michael are getting stronger and stronger.It's a shame Michael is his brother now.





	1. Pilot

Lucifer has always hated awkward family talks, and now here he is in the middle of one.

He and the other kids are sitting on a large sofa in front of the man who adopted them, Chuck Shurley. Lucifer hates him already.

He glances at his right to see Michael sitting on the sofa with straight back, his eyes are digging deep into the Chuck guy’s eyes. If Lucifer should guess he would say that the boy tries to tell if he can trust Chuck to be a good father or not.

For Lucifer it is unimportant. It is not like anyone could order him around.

After a long silence Chuck claps to break the tension in the room.

“Soooo… Hi… I am your new Dad…” Does that only sound creepy for him? “… And I have no idea what to say… so… introduce yourselves. You start.”

He points at Lucifer. Awesome…

Oh well. It’s not like he can’t talk.

He stands up.

“My name is Lucifer but you may call me Satan, Devil or Morningstar. If you’re giving me a sacrifice make sure that the dog still lives. If you love me, it’s a shame because I hate you all. I’m expecting our new Dad to be a good slave, give me money, and let me to have tattoos. Done.”

He sits back.

Michael pokes him with his elbow. He grins.

“Welcome here Lucifer.” The barely noticeable guy in front of them smiles at him.

He ignores him.

The guy looks at Gabriel next who sits on his left side.

Gabe jumps up.

“My name is Gabriel aka Trickster aka Loki. I was just wondering if you have chocolate.” Gabe gives the puppy eyes to Chuck who stands up and gets a table of chocolate out of the third drawer of the wall unit. Gabe follows every move of the guy, and Lucifer knows that he just made sure to know where he can steal the sweets from.

Chuck gives the chocolate to Gabe who starts to eat it immediately. He does not look back at Chuck.

The guy just stays still, awkwardly waiting for Gabe to finish the chocolate but the boy eats it slowly on purpose.

He sighs and points at Balthazar.

“Hey!” Balth greets him. “I am Balthazar the… Uhm…“ he searches for a nickname “Magician! I speak French, and I expect to taste wine and whisky and to have fancy clothes.”

Chuck laughs.

“You know what? I know all your names already. How about from now on you just tell a nickname?”

They are just nodding but Lucifer can tell that they do like the idea.

Anna introduces herself as the Fallen.

Raphael says she is the Ruler of Heaven.

Alfie’s nickname is Samandriel which Lucifer finds cute.

Castiel just says he is Cas and everyone accepts that.

Michael on the other hand says the nickname ‘Sword of Heaven’ which warms Lucifer’s heart up.

“Well…” Chuck says with a cheerful tone “If you are all angels, I guess that makes me God. You can call me God.”

“No way will we call you that!”  Everyone snaps and Chuck puts his hands up in defense.

 

“Soo… I have four bedrooms so two people can use one room. I guess the ladies should have the same room, but the others can make pairs by themselves.” Chuck hints the idea after the family talk is over.

Raphael is not impressed but the others are starting to stip-stop each other.

Even Lucifer is fast to go and make an agreement with Michael.

“Wanna be my roommate?”

“Sure, why not.”

It’s not like Lucifer cares from now on but at the end Castiel shares a room with Alfie and Balthazar is happy to have Gabriel to himself.

 

 

The room of Lucifer and Michael is large. It has two huge beds, a wooden wardrobe, and a desk.

Michael lets Luci to choose a bed and he of course does not refuse the chance. He takes the bed beside the window.

Michael places his stuff at the little table beside the bed which Lucifer didn’t even see until now.

Michael has just a really few things so it does not take that much place, and Lucifer has nothing to put there anyway.

Yet.

The table feels a bit empty with only a Bible and a group picture of the orphans there… He     -after a few minutes of hesitation- places his pocket knife there.

They both are falling asleep quickly.

Michael seems to sleep calmer now than usual, his face is not that frowny and his expression settles at a peaceful one.

Before closing his eyes Lucifer admits himself that he likes the place even if he hates Chuck and will definitely never call him God.


	2. The Day

Two years later the eighteen years old Lucifer jumps on his titular brother to wake him up.

It sort of became a ritual for him to wake Michael up so he can go to work and not get late.

Michael always wakes up slowly. He says it is because he wants his mind to work extra hard when he goes to work.

If you ask Luce, he is just lazy.

Michael takes his work really seriously. He started to work a year ago telling Lucifer that he wants to become a useful part of the community.

Lucifer totally gets it. He really does.

Well, no he does not get it.

To be honest he spends most of his days by listening rock or metal, going out with some of his classmates he does not meet in school since he has started to play truant and drinking a lots of beer.

He has also started to smoke recently but that’s not something Michael should know about… He was always reproving about his lifestyle. And that’s exactly why he won’t do any of the above activities this day.

He has more important plans…

Lucifer snaps out of his thoughts when Michael takes off his pajama shirt to change his clothes to suit.

Lucifer watches him the whole time and just when his brother is about to go he stands up to adjust his tie.

It’s not like Michael needs him to do it -he is perfect as always- it’s just that Lucifer enjoys to do so.

 Michael smiles at him thankfully and it makes Lucifer’s heart beat faster. He lets go of the tie.

Michael shuffles his hair.

“Be good. I’m going to get home soon, take care of the others while I’m gone.”

Lucifer nods grinning.

“I will do my best but I can’t promise not to kill Dad accidently.”

Michael rolls his eyes but a small smile plays on his lips.

“See you soon Luce!”

When Michael closes the door behind himself Lucifer sits back down on his bed. He buries his head in his hands.

Today is the day.

The day he was waiting for years.

And that’s why he can’t do anything that makes Michael angry now.

The big question is; what should he do instead?

He looks at the little table beside their beds.

Two years ago it seemed empty but now it is packed. Beside the Bible, the pocketknife and Michael’s old group picture there is a lava lamp now, and a porcelain angel (which Lucifer finds disgustingly mushy by the way), and a lots of new family photos. Some of them are just group pictures, some are random pictures taken at the most awkward moments.

For example there’s one which shows them on a picnic.

On that picture Alfie snorts sleeping on the grass, Raphael tries her best not to step on him while walking towards the spread all the others are sitting on. Gabriel’s head is in the picnic crate, he tries to eat everything out without using his hands. Balthazar tries to pull him out. Anna shouts at Cas because he won a game of rock-paper-scissors (if Lucifer remembers correctly the whole game was about one of their neighbors, Dean) and Chuck keeps her back.  Lucifer tries to kick Chuck in the ass.

Michael is not on the picture unfortunately. He took the photo.

On another photo which Chuck shot though Michael is in the center and everyone clings on him. Castiel hangs on his neck, Alfie is on his back, Anna hugs her right hand, and Gabriel hugs the left one. Balthazar hugs his hips with one hand from behind (his other hand is around Gabe) glancing into the camera from above his left shoulder. Lucifer sits on his laps and though Michael was a bit uncomfortable, he smiles on the picture.

That’s one of Lucifer’s favorite photos.

There are also separate pictures about each of them, even about Dad.

All those pictures are goodish, even Gabriel and Lucifer are acting a bit more mature than usual.

Lucifer catches himself holding up the picture of Michael.

He wears a blue denim jacket and a solid blue T-shirt on the portrait, something he wears rarely these days. His smile is solid and makes a contrast with his a bit more badass than usual clothes but Lucifer thinks he is cute, maybe even sexy.

He misses Michael already…

He misses him every time he goes to work and leaves him, but when he has fun with his friends it’s not that bad.

Now though that he has nothing to do the hole inside him feels even emptier.

He decides to take a look at Gabriel. He promised to look after the others anyway.

As he walks towards Gabriel’s room he hears Dad’s voice from the livingroom.

“MORNING, STAR!”

He grins but shouts back.

“THAT PUN GOT OLD LIKE A YEAR AGO, GODDY!”

Chuck does not answer but Lucifer can hear him laughing.

When he is just about to open Gabriel’s door, a hand stops him. He turns back just to see his younger brother he was searching for.

“I wouldn’t suggest going in, Bro. He is at it again…”

Lucifer gets it and instead of opening the door he places one of his ears to it. Gabriel does the same.

This year it turned into a habit of Balthazar to get laid with people, mostly with men but there were some women too.

He claimed he learnt it from Gabriel but Gabe had way more less experience then him since he got together with the handsome tall boy from the neighborhood.

Lucifer would have been glad to do something similar to that but well… He has an interest and he hopes that he can get together with them if he is patient enough.

So he stays out of the fun.

“So how come you are listening to them instead of making your dreams come true with your Moose?” Lucifer teases Gabriel whispering.

Gabriel stares at him warningly.

“You didn’t even speak about your feelings with your little crush yet so stop asking stupid questions.”

Lucifer frowns at that. Gabriel is the only one he spoke about his interest with, (though probably everyone knows for now) and he has promised not to tease him about it.

“What? Your Moose does not want you?”

“We’re just not quite there yet…”

“Sure…” He smirks.

Gabriel just snorts.

At that moment the door opens and both of them are straightening up.

A boy with dark hair walks out, when he looks at them a blush spreads across his face.

Balthazar follows him (fully clothed, thank Chuck) with a glass of red wine in his hand which is definitely not from their dad.

“Bye darling, and don’t worry you weren’t that bad!” The boy smiles back at him blushing harder and nods.

“See you in school.”

“Of course.”

When the boy is gone Balthazar turns to Gabriel and Luci.

“Good advice guys. Never hook up a virgin friend; it is not at all that fun as it is in the films. Come in!” He invites them with a wild gesture and it seems like he doesn’t really care that the room is also Gabriel’s.

The room is similar to Lucifer’s but instead of pictures about the others it is full of posters about some stars, pictures about Gabriel’s new date and questionable DVDs. Namely porn.

Lucifer sits down on the bed of Gabe and picks up a pack of Casa Erotica. He eyes the pictures on it interested before throwing it back on the floor.

“So I assume I already got my answer to the how was it question…” Loki says as he sits next to Lucifer. “How did you get the wine?”

“Oh, I bought it of course! Dad has nothing beside his godawful beer here so what else choice you think I had?”

Gabe rolls his eyes and takes a sip.

“Well, at least it’s good…”

Lucifer hesitates to taste the wine, but he does at the end. It is sweet and bitter at the same time, and has a complicated aroma. It reminds him of Michael.

 

The rest of the day seems to go on unbearably slow.

There’s nothing to do. It is so boring Lucifer decides to watch the TV but when it turns out the Titanic is on he has to switch it off because Balthazar claims he will smite himself if he doesn’t.

Chuck tries to have a chat with him but as usually he ignores him.

He tries to read but his thoughts are elsewhere and Raphael nagging him to give her book back does not help either.

 

 

It’s music for the Morningstar’s ears when the front door opens and Michael walks in.

“Hello I’m back.” Mika says as he puts his shoes to their place.

Lucifer runs towards him to greet him but Raphael is faster to hug him.

Michael smiles at her ruffling her black hair and Lucifer yet again swears to kill the girl.

Back in the orphanage Raphael clearly had a thing for Michael but the boy told him he loves her as a sister and she has accepted it. That still gave her no right to hug him sooner than Lucifer.

“Mikey! How was work?” He gently shoves Raphael away.

“It was exciting. I was done with my part earlier so I could do some of my boss’s work too which is way more complicated and demands more concentration. I’ve enjoyed it.”

Lucifer sighs.

“You are a hopeless geek.”

“Shut up.”

 

Dinner is loud as usual. Lucifer is exceptionally not the reason.

He tries hard not to act up too much now, instead he watches Michael trying to chasten everyone into silence with not much effect.

The boy’s dark blue eyes are gleaming as he tries to be threatening. It’s honestly adorable.

“Okay guys, enough.” Lucifer says and everyone falls silent even Chuck who was trying to convince Raphael to read his new book.

Michael looks at him surprised but sits back and starts to eat.

Lucifer grins when he feels the so called Sword’s eye traveling to him now and then.

Everything goes as planned.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

When bed time comes their usual routine starts.

They are washing their teeth. Lucifer takes a bath; Michael draws their clothes for tomorrow together. Michael goes to shower; Lucifer replaces the clothes choose by Michael with the ones choose by him. They are both changing into their pajamas and are going to bed; Michael with a book and Lucifer with his laptop (which he got from Michael for his 18th birthday).

Only this time Lucifer does not go into his own bed. Instead he lays down beside Michael.

“What are you reading?”

Michael gives him a small smile.

“Divina Commedia. I’m reading it the third time. It is fascinating, I highly recommend it.”

Lucifer stares at the page Michael reads.

“Seems boring.”

“It is not.”

Lucifer huddles to Michael.

“Don’t you want to do something else? You’re always just working and reading.”

Michael closes the book and places it beside his bed.

“Like what?”

“Talk.”

The Sword of Heaven seems surprised.

“I thought you will want to watch a movie of something. But okay. Sure, let’s talk.” He turns to his side so he can face Lucifer. The younger boy can feel his scent, similar to roses. “Do you want to start? Or do you want me to talk about something first?”

Lucifer leans into his chest and mutters.

“You start.”

Michael ruffles his hair.

“Fine. Uhm…” Lucifer is sure Michael tries to think about a topic that he might be interested in.

“Anything Mika. Whatever comes to mind.”

Michael nods.

“Okay… When I went to work today I saw a blackbird that reminded me of Castiel. You know it has just jumped there to me out of the blue and started to tug my pants and just looked at me. And it is kind of embarrassing but I just couldn’t resist giving him some of my sandwiches, he was too cute. I was almost late because of him.”

Michael seems to find this funny because he chuckles. Hearing him give a sound of happiness is rare and Lucifer thinks his laughter is cute.

“Sounds like a really tricky bird. He is more of a Gabriel if you think about it.”

Michael smiles.

“Yes, he might be. I don’t mind giving him my launch either way. Your turn. Talk to me.”

Lucifer inhales. It’s time.

“Mikey, do you like boys? As in… are you attracted to them?”

Michael seems to be confused now.

“’Cause I’m gay.” Lucifer finishes.

Realization hits his brother fast.

“Oh. Okay. I support you in everything you know. And, well yes, I think I’m bisexual so…yeah. Don’t worry, it’s no big deal. You know Dad is bisexual too.”

Thank God.  If that’s so time to take the next step.

He pushes himself against Michael more.

“I love you.”

There. He said it.

He looks up at Michael waiting for his reaction nervously.

Michael smirks and ruffles his hair again.

“Look at you, so emotional today. I love you too.” He says easily.

What? No. He couldn’t just… That bastard did just not get it!

“Yes but I love you more…” He answers and he is pretty sure he’s going to die in embarrassment if Mikey still won’t understand.

Michael frowns worried.

“Luci… Is there something wrong? Are you sick?”

Oh my god, he is an idiot.

“No there’s nothing wrong. I just wanted to tell that I really –REALLY- love you.”

 There’s something in the way those deep blue eyes are widening telling Lucifer that Michael understood. Finally.

But when he hears him speak he is not that sure anymore.

“You are my favorite little brother too.” A forced smile lingers on his titular brother’s lips.

And that’s it. Lucifer is angry now. Is that what he was waiting for years?! Oh no. He won’t let Michael get away with this.

He pushes himself closer to him, stares deep into his eyes as he hugs his hips with an arm.

“You are cute and handsome and smart.”

He sees the other’s eye twitching but he still smiles.

“Why you’re not that bad yourself.” The black haired boy says jokingly.

Lucifer’s other hand travels down on the other’s back and stops on his rare.

“You have a nice ass.”

Michael shifts uneasy.

“Umm… Okay thank you I guess…? Can you let me g-…”

“I want to fuck you.”

Michael pushes him out of the bed.

“Good night, BROTHER.”

“But-“

“I’ve said. Good night.”

Lucifer growls and climbs back to his own bed.

“Fine. But don’t you dare act like I’ve said nothing. I expect a straight response.”

The elder pretends not to hear him.

Lucifer turns his back at him.

This is the worst day ever.


	3. Work up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> work up  
> v.  
> 1\. To arouse the emotions of someone or something; excite someone or something

Of fucking course Michael acts like he said nothing. What did he even think?

The eldest is currently goofing around with Anna and Castiel who just came back from the neighborhood. Lucifer is so done with him and he can’t even talk about it with Gabriel because that idiot is still with his boyfriend.

When Michael calls him to join the fun like he always does when Luci is alone, he gives up the tantrum.

After all he can convince his so called brother more if he stays close to him.

 

The next day Michael goes to work and Lucifer asks him if he can walk with him.

Michael agrees.

Lucifer talks the whole time and Michael seems to have fun, his responses are accurate and snarky.

They are talking about work, family, free time activities, films, books… Pretty much everything.

And Lucifer thinks only just for a moment that they can be fine like this. With him loving Michael and Michael loving him platonically. He thinks he would be satisfied just with seeing him smile like this every day, as if nothing else mattered but their conversation. That would be enough for him.

The moment is over soon of course. Lucifer knows himself. Sooner or later but he would want more. The way things are right now might satisfy him this time but wouldn’t keep him satisfied forever. Not with the way Michael’s lips are moving as if teasing him.

They’re arriving to the office building Mika works in. It is big and shiny, and too serious on the inside. It fits Michael.

In front of the building a brown haired young woman in gray suit waits with a coffee in her hands. When she points out Michael she runs up to him.

“Good morning sir, here’s your daily coffee. Your office is also orderly and ready for you to use it.” She flashes a smile than looks at Lucifer. “And you are Lucifer I assume? I’ve heard a lot about you. Pleasure to meet you I’m Naomi, the secretary of your brother. But I’m sure you know that already.” She offers her hand.

Lucifer does not accept it, the only thing he says is

“Oh my. Anyone can be a secretary these days?”

Naomi pulls her hand back.

Lucifer smiles sweetly at Michael.

“You’ve talked a lot about me huh? I have an idea! How about I’m staying here for the rest of the day? So me and your nice secretary here can get to know each other?”

Michael is not amused but he mutters a ‘Fine…’ under his nose.

Michael’s office is way bigger than Lucifer has imagined. Also way more impersonal. It is just blank really.

No pictures, or not work related stuff, not even anything colorful. It’s probably the most boring place the Morningstar ever saw.

Michael sits down beside his computer and starts to work. Probably. Lucifer really does not get anything of what he does but the way Michael shrinks himself into it shows that it must be hard.

The Naomi girl didn’t go back to do her secretary stuff yet. Instead she walks behind Michael and massages his shoulder.

And Michael doesn’t oppose.

No, Michael dares to smile up at her.

Lucifer coughs and both of them are looking up at him.

“So Naomi right? You might want to go back to work.” He snarls at her.

She raises an eyebrow.

“Am I bothering you?”

“You don’t even know how much…”

“Oh, sorry. But the question was for Michael.”

Michael sighs annoyed.

“No, Naomi of course you don’t. My brother can be a jerk I’m sorry. Can you give us a moment?”

Naomi rolls her eyes but leaves.

Lucifer waits for Michael’s outburst but the boy just turns back to his work.

Wow. That’s going to be boring.

 

“Michael! Your break begins now!” Naomi shouts in. “Do you want to join me on the attic as usual?”

Lucifer looks at Michael questioningly.

“As usual…?”

“Ah, yes we have this habit, you know…“ Michael explains “Do you want to join?”

Naomi raises an eyebrow at the black haired boy who looks back at her shrugging his shoulder.

Lucifer frowns. He really does not like whatever is going on.

“Of course I want to join, fantastic idea! Let’s go to the attic!” He grabs a hand of Michael and drags him up on the stairs hoping that the secretary who follows them will trip in her high heels and die.

 

All the three of us are arriving in safe unfortunately. No problem, the wind is still forceful maybe it can just shove that damned woman off of the building.

There’s a small bench near to the edge.

Naomi sits down on its right end then looks up at Michael. Michael sits down at the left end leaving an awkward gap between them and blushes.

Lucifer almost pukes, but smiles and sits down in the gap.

“Sooo… That’s the attic. Really interesting I might say. There must be tons of things to do here…”

He looks around, there’s literally nothing here. Only a few plants, the bench and the sky.

“Oh, wait. I was wrong. There’s nothing to do here, what the fuck are we here for?!” He snaps in annoyance.

Michael gives him a sandwich and opens another one. Naomi opens her own box of sushi, and they start to eat silently.

Lucifer opens his sandwich nervously. He tries to concentrate on the fact that he eats something Michael gave him and ignore the brown haired secretary beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

As him and Michael are walking home Lucifer gets to the conclusion that he hates the work his brother does, hates the building he does it in especially the damn attic and hates his secretary who he does it with.

Even the stupid blush Michael had on his face when sitting on the bench he hates.

He wishes he could make this day better…

He turns towards Michael.

“Let’s go to the theme park. We have the money now right?”

Michael frowns.

“But we should be back at home in an hour…”

“Please Mika. I’ve had a shitty day.”

Lucifer makes the puppy eyes he knows Michael could never say no to.

His brother sighs.

“Fine… Show the way.”

“Great, you pay.” Lucifer grabs his hand dragging him towards the place they first had fun at.

Michael ruffles his hair a bit smiling before letting himself be dragged away.

 

Just as before when they are entering into the park Lucifer can see Michael’s jaw fall.

‘He is so cute when he does this…’ Lucifer thinks and feels better immediately.

“Hey, Mikey close your mouth before something flies into it!” ‘For example my tongue…’

Michael closes his mouth and gulps.

“This place is still so big…”

“Yes and we only have two hours until it closes so we better hurry. You want to try Ferris-Wheel if I remember correctly? That takes at least one hour from the two.” He sighs dramatically and starts to walk towards the most boring thing in the entire place.

And just like two years ago Michael follows him.

 

The ride on the wheel is long and boring. But the way Michael clings on the window the whole time gasping things like “It’s so small from here!” or  “I’ve always wanted to see this from the sky…” when he sees something interesting makes it worth the boredom.

Lucifer just sits in the middle of the cabin, makes some snarky remarks and snaps a few pictures of Michael secretly.

When they are on the top of the wheel Michael makes him look out too and points at a building.

“See that Lu? That’s our house. And that…” he points at a way smaller building “Is the Kansas Orphanage. It seems so small from here isn’t it?”

Lucifer normally wouldn’t really care but the way Michael says it gets him interested.

Now that he thinks about it he really feels… Higher. Seeing their home and the old orphanage like this.

And then they got lower and lower and Lucifer catches himself wanting to go back at the top and stay there. He doesn’t want to be back on the ground with all those people and big buildings around him. He wants to be with Michael only. High and above everything else.

After they get off of the Ferris-wheel Lucifer is determined for Michael to try out the more dangerous and fast parts of the theme park too.

There are many different games Luce likes here but his favorite is an array of chairs placed between two high towers which goes up and down into the water meanwhile rotating the chairs. And given that they have not much time left he makes Michael try that one.

The black hair of his brother makes a contrast with his slightly green pale skin as they start to rotate. He is about to puke Lucifer can tell that much but in all honesty he finds it cute.

When the water hits them Michael screams and Luci is certain he will never ever have the chance again to sit on this machine with his older brother so he enjoys it while he can.

 

When their ride is over they have only five minutes left before close. But Lucifer is not someone who just gives in this easy.

"Hey Mikey how about we're hiding and staying after close?"

Michael looks at him as if he gone nuts.

"But that's against the rules!"

"Oh come on it's not like we weren't here against the rules before."

"We were just kids! We don't act like that anymore!"

"Exactly! And why not may I ask? Because some guys in suit made a thing called law? Screw them all I do what I want. And you should too."

"That's not how it works..."

"Then let's make it work like this."

Michael seems hesitant.

"Come on Mika. Let's be kids again for just one night."

He offers his hand waiting for Michael to take it.

And he does.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

They are hiding until it gets dark and even the stuff goes back home. After he thinks it's time to go out Lucifer helps Michael out of the dodgem car they were in. His brother's hand is warm against his cold one.

"Dear Sword of Heaven I brought good news. The park is ours!"

He laughs and can see a light smile on his brother's lips too.

"It's a pleasure to hear that, Morningstar."

"Let's find the ghost train!"

"It doesn't operate now, Lu."

"We will just walk into the cave then!"

Michael visibly shudders.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

"What? Are you scared?" He mocks.

Mikey raises an eyebrow at the challenge.

"No way. I'm not afraid of some cheap monster toys."

"I don't see the problem then."

Lucifer takes only a few steps when a security guard steps out of the shadows. He has a flashlight in his right hand, keys in the left. He wears loose black pants a jacket and a T shirt writing 'The angels have the blue box'.

"What are you guys doing here this late, huh?" He asks in a strict but concerned tone.

Michael opens his mouth to answer but Lucifer hushes him.

He pulls out a piece of blank paper from his pocket, shows it and says.

"My name is John Smith, and this is my beautiful companion Mika Tyler. We're here to check if all the games of the park are safe."

The guard starts to laugh, but Michael does not seem to get the game.

"I'm sorry sir, my brother is hard to handle. If you don't mind we will just go back to the exit..."

"No, no. It's alright! You guys can stay as long as you want I won't mention it to my boss. Have fun!" He leaves humming the music of Doctor Who.

Michael looks at Luci.

"How did you do that?"

"Fandoms are the most helpful family my dear brother." He does not explain further and Mikey does not ask.


End file.
